the_supermanfandomcom-20200215-history
Kryptonians
Kryptonians are an endangered humanoid alien race originating from Krypton, a planet located in a distant galaxy to our own. They are a race all but extinct having a sole survivor after the planet was destroyed, a small boy named Kal-El who was sent away by his father Jor-El to the planet Earth. Early History Biography According to the A.I. Interface of Jor-El, the Kryptonian species originally were explorers seeking new habital worlds to fortify and improve the conditions of many galaxies. For thousand of years, their ingenuity continued to flourish obtaining a reputation as one of the most prevailing species to exist. But when artificial population control was enforced, keeping the race bound to their own world by principle and abandoning the outpost and many other posts that were put together by their many exploits. In the society of Kryptonian culture, Kryptonian children are not naturally born from their parents, but are "build". Using the Kryptonian Codex, samples of their parents DNA are taken from both the male and female and are placed into genestation chambers where they are constructed into their forms. They are genetically engineered in laboratories to make them a more efficient race removing . Some are engineered to be better soldiers, or more smarter to be a better scientist. Their physical appearances are made strong, healthy and almost flawless to be at the highest peak of potential. The Fall of Krypton Legacy Physical Appearance In outer appearance, Kryptonians closely resemble the human species. Even the color of their blood resembles the same appearance as humans when drawn. It is assumed that their skeletal structure also appears identical to human beings. Kryptonian Biology Effects in Different Atmospheres Under their native red sun, Kryptonians possess physical attributes similar to normal human beings. However, when exposed to solar radiation from a yellow sun, Kryptonians gain superhuman abilities that greatly surpass those of humans: *'Super Strength': Allows a Kryptonian to move greatly heavier objects than any normal human, which can be increased further by direct exposure to sunlight. *'Super Speed': Enables a Kryptonian to move at incredible velocities. *Invunerability: Renders a Kryptonian capable of withstanding bullets, artillery shells, lasers, and even nuclear explosions. Kryptonians are also invulnerable to extreme temperatures (both hot and cold), and are highly resistant to electric shock. *Healing Abilitiies: Allows a Kryptonian to completely heal instantly from any wounds, as long as they are not exposed to kryptonite. *'X-Ray Vision': Allows a Kryptonian to see through anything except lead. *'Heat Vision': Allows a Kryptonian to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. *'Telescopic Vision': Kryptonians are able to see great distances without the aid of technology, almost like zooming in on a specific area. *'Super Hearing': Enables a Kryptonian to hear any sound at any volume or pitch, over great distances, and to filter out background sounds. *'Flight': Allows one to maneuver precisely in any direction, as well as hover, and travel against the force of gravity. *'Super Breath': Enables a Kryptonian to blow objects away with a stream of highly compressed air. *'Arctic Breath': Kryptonians can control the temperature of their super breathe, turning it freezing like a blizzard. *'Super Stamina': Enables a Kryptonian to run, fly or exercise for long periods of time without tiring. *'Longevity': Allows a Kryptonian to grow old without appearing to age, enabling them to be effectively younger than how they look having an average life span greater than humans. *'Super Dexterity': Kryptonians are able to determine distances, angles and trajectory and have a perfect aim. Language and Culture The Kryptonian language is an alien language filled with hieroglyphics and shapes that can be read by its people. The Kryptonian language is referred to as both "Kryptonian," and "Kryptonese." Written Kryptonian is made up of two separate writing systems: An alphabet and a logographic writing system. Kryptonians also spoke this natural dilect among their species. All Kryptonians wear similar clothing in respect to their sex. The males all wear the same clothing comprised of their chosen colours and the symbol of their House on their chest. Survivors Following the planet's demise, there are only a few number of Kryptonians that manage to survive and carry on the lost legacy of this once powerful civilization. The known individuals are listed : *Kal-El Trivia Notes